


Please Take Me Home

by peachsoul



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dude...I wrote this in an hour running on no sleep, Enemies to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, everyones a little sad and emo...but its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsoul/pseuds/peachsoul
Summary: Billy watches sometimes, leaned up against his Camaro, cigarette settled loosely between his lips, as Steve, Nancy, and her weird boyfriend walk out of school, laughing at a story Steve is telling with way too many hand gestures.And, God, Billy just doesn’t understand him.





	Please Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I really don't go here. I have work in like an hour and i have had no sleep and I said, you know what I need to be doing? Writing about Billy and his anguish over Steve Harrington.
> 
> I listened to a lot of sad sad sad songs and read may sad sad sad fics about these dumb boys before i wrote this jumble of words. Hope someone out there enjoys it!!
> 
> Title from Near by Bilmuri, have a listen while reading this perhaps if you want to be sad :)

It all comes down to three main points for Billy.  
  
The first one being that Steve Harrington knows how to get under his skin in a way that no one has ever done before.   
  
He knows how to creep under his veins and hit something in Billy so deeply that he feels it in his bloodstream, a mix of rage and a questionable amount of curiosity that Billy never really wants to focus on for too long. If he does, if he lets himself truly focus on everything that Harrington makes him feel, things get astoundingly more complicated than they already are to begin with.  
  
Billy doesn’t need more complications in his life.   
  
The second point is that Harrington is way too nice for his own fucking good.   
  
Billy doesn’t it get it.   
  
He’s heard stories about how Steve used to be. Heard countless stories spill from Tommy’s lips once they’ve had a few beers too many and Billy is brave enough to ask him what the fuck is Harrington’s deal.   
  
So Billy knows that Steve used to be trouble. Used to walk into a room and be the center of attention. From what Tommy recounted to him, Steve was the sun and everyone just orbited around him. Afraid of what he would do if they decided to cross him or his little group of pretty boys.   
  
Billy watches sometimes, leaned up against his Camaro, cigarette settled loosely between his lips, as Steve, Nancy, and her weird boyfriend (that he still doesn’t know the name of) walk out of school, laughing at a story Steve is telling with way too many hand gestures.   
  
And, _God_ , Billy just doesn’t understand him.  
  
Doesn’t understand how the Steve that is walking across the schools parking lot, giggling loudly and practically shouting that he’ll be over to play _DnD_ with the kids once he’s done having dinner with his parents, is the same Steve that Tommy warned him about when Billy first arrived in Indiana.   
  
Billy pushes and pushes and, _God_ , he fucking pushes, and he doesn’t know why.  
  
(He actually does.... some weird and twisted part of him wants to see that Steve is just as fucked up as everyone else. But, that’s a lot more than he lets himself think about.)   
  
He picks fights with Steve during basketball games that always end up with Billy absolutely demolishing Steve and his team, and a unsettling feeling in his chest when all Steve does is smile at him serenely from where he’s trying to catch his breath after Billy had knocked him over to dunk the ball.   
  
(Billy thinks about that smile for the rest of the day.)  
  
  
Steve is nice in away that he lets Billy see into the weird little group Max and her stupid kid friends have created, even after everything that’s happened.  
  
He doesn’t get it when Steve continues to walk down the driveway of the Wheeler household, heading straight towards Billy’s camaro,  passing by Max and ruffling her hair a little bit, telling her to go inside, that the boys had been waiting for her.  
  
Billy furrows his eyebrows as Steve leans into the car through the window, the same stupid fucking smile on his face, same stupid fucking soft hair framing his face.  
  
(Billy really, really hates Steve Harrington)  
  
“Thanks for bringing her man, I would have gone and picked her up but...someone’s gotta keep track of the other assholes, and having 5 kids in my car at once sounds like an accident waiting to happen.”  
  
Billy just stares, he doesn’t get what Steve wants him to say,   
  
_“Yeah man I get it.”_  
  
No, because he doesn’t get it at all.  
  
or  
  
_“No problem, thanks for taking care of her. She likes hanging out with you guys.”_  
  
No, because Billy wouldn’t know how Max feels about her friends because they don’t talk, because although things are good between them, they still aren’t brother and sister.  
  
or   
  
_“Please tell me you’re not just fucking with me when you look at me the way you do when I catch your eye in the hallways.”_  
  
No, because, fuck no.   
  
So, Billy just nods and shrugs his shoulders.   
  
He hates the way Steve makes him go quiet, facade melting away.  
  
“Are, umm, I know it’s fucking dumb of me to ask, but, I’m gonna ask anyways. Are you guys- you doing better now?”  
  
Billy gapes at Steve for a second, letting himself stare at Steve’s big eyes, filled with concern and.....hope? Billy doesn’t know, doesn’t want to know.  
  
“Anyone ever teach you to mind your own fucking business, Harrington?”  
  
Billy swallows around an emotion he can’t describe as Steve tenses, pulling away from the window.   
  
“Yeah, well...I’ll drop her off after they’re done. You can go off and do whatever sulky, angst bullshit you do. Don’t worry about having to pick her up.”  
  
Steve slaps the top of the camaro, before making his way back up the driveway.  
  
Billy doesn’t know what makes him do it, maybe it’s the soft yellow glow of the lights from inside the house, silhouetting Steve’s back, painting the world around them serene and silent for just one damn moment.  
  
Or, maybe it’s the knowledge that his kid sister has never felt safe anywhere, but some dumb boy who uses too much hair product is keeping her safe in a way that Billy has never been able to do. He should be jealous and he should be annoyed, but he can’t find it in him, not this time.  
  
In some way he kinda understands Max in that moment, understands the appeal of spending a Friday night in the presence of Steve Harrington.   
  
So he doesn’t know why he does it, but before he can stop himself and before Steve reaches the front door, Billy steps out of the car, calling out Steve’s name into the crisp air of the December night.  
  
“Hey, Harrington.... don’t let them beat you in monopoly again. Max makes fun of you every time she gets home.”   
  
Billy can feel the heat rushing to his cheeks and the weird tightness in his chest that had been growing since he saw Steve step out of the house, disperses as Steve lets out a loud laugh that sends a shiver down to Billy’s toes.   
  
“I’ll win it all for you, Hargrove.”   
  
Stunned, Billy doesn’t get a chance to react to Steve’s comment or the wink that gets sent his way before Steve is stepping inside the house and closing the front door, leaving Billy standing alone in the cold, insides warm.  
  
And, so the third and final point is that Steve Harrington is everything that Billy has ever wanted, and he’s so sure that Steve is on the same page as him, has been on the same page for some time now.  
  
And Billy wants so much that he’s suffocating with it. He want to ruin Harrington. Wants to mark him up real good and let everyone know that Steve is his. He wants things in ways that he can’t even begin to explain, the emotions so needy and desperate where they’re tangled in his chest every time he looks at Steve and thinks, maybe you could save my life and I can save yours.   
  
He’s suffocating in his own skin, every ounce of himself, begging and pleading to let himself touch and to never let go because Steve is always right there looking at Billy like he’s been the missing piece all these years.   
  
But,  
  
even after every smile and every subtle, but not subtle at all touch as they pass each other in the hallways at school, and even after every invitation Billy gets from Steve, asking if he’d want to come and play some stupid board games with them, or at least help him babysit the kids considering one of them is his fucking sister, dude come on.   
  
Billy is terrified of what Steve stands for.  
  
Because he is not good, and Steve Harrington is so fucking good.  
  
Steve is the sweetness of life and he smells like the rain in the middle of spring and clean sheets and feels like fucking safety in a way that Billy has never ever known.   
  
And Billy is the bitterness and he smells like cigarette smoke and fire and he exudes disaster and disappointment and he burns everything and everyone he loves.   
  
But laying in his bed that night, waiting for the sound of Steve’s shitty car speeding down the road, Billy lets himself want and lets himself believe that Steve will park on the curb and watch Max walk into the house, and that this time Billy will step out of the house and walk up to Harrington’s piece of crap car, make him get out and just...kiss him.   
  
Kiss him so deeply that it feels like they’re tangled from head to toe, sharing the same breath and the same heartbeat. Billy wants to cling and touch and just pull instead of push and prove to Steve that he wants and wants and _fuck_ he wants to prove to everyone that he can do something right, that he can have beautiful things and not break them.  
  
He wants to lick promises into Steve’s skin and make his lips tingle with sonnets and words of nothing but hope. Wants to hear Steve wrap his name up in the sound of need and desperation and love in the way that no one has ever loved him.   
  
But for now, alone in his room on a Friday night, Billy will let himself believe he will have the bravery to do all these things.  
  
He lets his eyes close for a moment, ears perked up waiting to hear the rattling of Harrington’s engine driving down the block.   
  
He feels peace for the first time in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading gals and guys !! :33


End file.
